The Rider's Budding Romance
by thenextladyknight725
Summary: Evin and Miri have both found themselves with a new relationship, not with anyone else, but each other. Rated T just in case I decide to spice it up. ;D XP
1. Chapter 1 Kissed

Paste your document here...

**Chapter 1 Kissed**

Miri walked into her chamber to find her blonde-haired blue-eyed friend looking out the window in a chair across from her desk. "Why am I not suprised?" she said while rolling her eyes. "Why should I be gracing myself in your presence?" Evin looked at his best friend and laughed. "That's no way to say hello to your commander." She walked over and bowed deeply in a mocking way.

"Miri, my pet, my rose, my dewdrop-" "Ouit it, Larse." Miri interupted him, not wanting him to start his Player antics again. Evin Larse had been her best friend since they were trainees. He put a hand on his cocked-out hip and bobbed his head. _The perfect time to push him,_ she thought.

Miri ran over and stopped right in front of him close to his chest and looked up blinking innocently. He stared down at her in amazement. _Do it, do it, _he thought,_ she is perfectly positioned. _Before Miri could get her leg behind his to push, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. When they released, he looked down and smiled upon seeing his friend's unmoving stare.

"What just happened?" asked Miri. "This," Evin told her as he cocked her chin up and kissed her passionatly. Miri suprised at her friend's affection threw her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground due to his towering height. They came apart and Miri looked up again and giggled like a child. Evin grinned and softly cupped Miri's cheek.

"I have been meaning to do that for a long time." he told his companion. "I have been wondering when you would finally do it." said a short, tan woman from the doorway. Miri blushed a deep crimson and jumped away from Evin. "How long were you standing there Buri?" she asked. "Long enough, Larse we have a conference, remember?" replied a strangely calm Buri.

"Miri! Why didn't you remind me?" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry if I couldn't even take a breath let alone remind you." retorted the girl. Now it was Evin's turn to blush. "Well...um...let's go Buri." Evin told his ex-commander.

When they were gone Miri put a hand to her forhead and shook her head. _I am so confused, _she thought to herself,_ I have never seen _that_ side of Evin._ I mean sureshe had seen Evin flirt with the ladies of the Court, but the passionate look in his eye was new.

Knowing she was too tired to think about it too much, she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Am I Losing My Touch?

**Chapter 2 Am I losing my touch?**

Evin avoided the subject of the kiss for a few days successfully, but he knew he would have to confront Miri about it sometime. Thankfully, his second-in-command had not mentioned anything yet, but he knew she soon would ask. With a sigh, Evin sat down across from Miri in the Rider's mess.

When Miri looked up, Evin was staring at her. He quickly looked down as he blushed. Miri giggled and Evin looked up abruptly. "What?" he asked. "I've never seen you that shade of red before... I... Evin, we need to talk," she said, "after breakfast of course. We will go to my chambers." Evin looked at her nodding.

_How could she be the one to bring this up and not me, _he thought, _Am I losing my touch? _They sat in silence whilst eating. Miri finally stood up and started toward her chamber with Evin following behind. Miri managed to keep her cool until she reached her chamber door.

For the last few days she had been enveloped in thought. _Was he just playing a joke on me? Does he actually care?_ were some of the thoughts that had run threw her mind. Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized they had made it inside and Evin was saying something to her.

"What?" she asked him. "Are you mad at me?" he repeated. "Why would I be mad at you?" she inquired. "Because you don't feel the same way." he replied meekly.

She stared at him in utter disbelief. So it wasn't a prank! She jumped up, still staring at her friend. He stood startled. "What's the matter with you!" she exclaimed, "Of course I feel the same way!" She blushed at her outburst. Evin walked toward her, clearing the distance with long strides. "Really?" he asked, "I thought you would say our friendship is more important."

He was right. She valued his friendship more than anything else, but couldn't help the overwelming glee of love. Miri had been in love with her best friend for a while! "I love you." she whispered shyly. "What was that?' Evin said with a grin on his face, "You, Miri Fisher, love this young, dashing Player whom is way out of your league? Proposterous!"

She giggled as she punched him in the shoulder. She had gotten closer when she punched him and was now slightly to his left. He grabbed her hand and whirled her around to where she was pressed against his body facing his chest. Miri buried her head in his shirt and sighed. Evin grabbed her chin and tilted it up. He looked like he was about to cry.

Miri noticed and asked, "What's wrong?" "I was thinking it should be a crime how beautiful you are." he replied in a low, quiet voice that sent shivers down Miri's spine. She couldn't take it anymore! She threw one arm around his neck while one grabbed his head and pulled it down to her own level.

"Kiss me now Larse or we may grow old waiting." she whispered in his ear. He looked at her, his eyes twinkling in delight. He scooped Miri up off her feet and held her as he pressed his lips squarely upon hers. She kissed him back just as longingly. When they came up for air, Evin set her down and bowed mockingly holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her with one brow raised obviously listening to the orchestra in his mind. Miri put a hand on her heart and one out to his hand, as she batt her eyelashes and tried her hardest to blush. "Why of course kind sir." she said in her highest, airiest voice.

Evin grabbed her and got into a stance for a waltz. He lifted her off her feet until they were eye-level. Miri giggled as they began to dance about the room with Miri in mid-air. The song must have ended in Evin's mind because he dumped Miri on to her bed and plopped down beside her.

She looked at him as the time rang out. "Noon!" she gasped, "Evin, the trainees!" They both jumped up and ran out the room.


	3. Chapter 3 Clutzes

**Chapter 3 Clutzes**

Thankfully, if the trainees noticed how red the two superiors were for the rest of the day they didn't mention it. Anytime Evin and Miri's eyes met their semi-permanent blushes deepened. Miri could not stop thinking about their dance and what would happen in the future. She was distracted all day, dropping the armor she cleaned, getting kicked by a pony for touching a tender spot, and spilling her lunch all over her. Miri too embarrassed from her day of clumsiness, took dinner in her chambers.

Evin noticed her absence and went to find her. He had been just as distracted today. She had caught him sneek a glance at her once. _She is driving me crazy,_ he thought, _I have to kiss her again._ Evin, knocked on Miri's door as he prayed for his well being. _Mithros, please don't let this woman drive me mad. _

When Miri opened the door, she immediatly had Evin's lips pressed upon hers. "I couldn't take it any more," he told her sheepishly, "it's been killing me to supress the urge all day." She couldn't help grinning at the thought of what the trainees would do if they saw her kissing Evin.

"I have been a total clutz all day and it is all your fault Evin Larse!" she finally herd herself exclaim. He smiled down at her as he peeled back his sleeve to show a big bruise. "As you have to me lass," he said, "when I was thinking about your beauty my horse bit me." She blushed at the mention of her beauty.

Miri was short with close-cropped black hair and light blue eyes. She hardly considered herself a beauty. when Evin guessed what she was thinking he said, "Now you can't be thinking you aren't beautiful with a devilishly handsome man like me as you admirer?" She giggled and hugged him tightly. "I wish you always had given me these compliments instead of picking on me, Larse." All he could do was grin his contentment at this moment.

Suddenly Miri's eyes were serious. "Evin, we have to tell Daine," she told him, "she is one of our best friends and she deserves to know." Evin looked at her and sighed. He knew they would have to tell of their love sometime, but he wanted to savor the time in which none of his friends teased them about their feelings for one another. "Alright dearest, we will tell Daine.

Later, Daine was reading in her window when she heard a tap on the door followed by a familiar voice saying, "Mithros, Miri, you have to knock harder than that!" A loud banging followed. "That's too loud you dunce!" said a female's voice.

The light tap came again. The next few seconds consisted of taps and bangs that soon fell into complete silence. Kitten the Dragon looked at his adoptive mother curiously and let out a trill. Daine laughed and went to open the door.

The Wildmage almost fell over at the scene in the hall; her two best friends were locked together in each others arms while kissing very passionatly. Daine gasped and Miri and Evin looked at her and blushed the redest shade possible for a mortal.

"Well Mistress Verralidaine Salmalin, I see you have guessed what we wished to talk to you about." Evin said in a playful tone.


	4. Chapter 4 Timing is Everything

**A/N: OMG, I can't believe i totally forgot to do a Author's Note on these last few chapters so I apologize. I have been really busy so I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Ok so I plan on making this about ten chapters but idk for sure. **

**Ok guys I know (more like hope and pray) that there are more than 2 of you out there reading this and I really need reviews cause I don't know if I suck at this or what so ppppppppplllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssss sssseeeeeeeeee read and review.**

**I wanna thank Makaloveschocolateeeeee for my first review EVER! (Cheering, screaming, party horns, champagne bottle pop) Also I really wanna thank Midnight'srevenge for chatting and helping! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, you know the drill, Tamora Pierce owns all these awesome people at which I'm FREAKING jealous of.**

**Chapter 4 Timing is Everything**

"So, tell me when this happened exactly." Daine questioned the couple after they told her the whole story. Evin and Miri looked at each other wondering that themselves. Yes, it was a few days ago that they had admitted it to each other, but had they not secretly been in love with each other for months, maybe years?

"Well, he just decided to straight out kiss me yesterday, but I think we have had feelings for a while." Miri said.

Daine gave them a knowing smile for she had known their feelings for each other all along. "Numair owes me 10 gold nobles." Daine said thoughtfully. "What!" the couple exclaimed.

"We knew it would happen I just thought it would be within the next year and I was right." explained the wildmage. Kitten trilled her approval to this statement and jumped in between Miri and Evin. Evin shook his head at Kitten's attempt to separate them. Kitten and Evin had always taken part good-natured war to just irk each other. "Alright, alright you can sit there you little demon of a dragon." Evin told the small lizard sitting next to him. Daine just laughed.

'So I guess you want to keep this on the down-low for a while." said Daine. Evin and Miri gave each other a knowing look and then Miri nodded. "We will tell everybody at the ball for your new babe, Rikash." Miri said. Daine thought about this wondering _Why at the ball? Why not now?_ "I can at least tell Numair right? questioned the wildmage.

"Of course!" Evin exclaimed, "We aren't that bad of friends to not let you tell your husband!" Kitten trilled at the sudden raising of his rival's voice. "I'm sorry your highness if you don't like my tone..." he muttered to the dragon. Daine giggled like a little girl watching the two of them.

Then she realized something important.

"Miri!" she exclaimed, "A dress! We must go to Lalasa to get you a dress!" They both stared at Evin expectantly until he sighed, and with that Evin was shooed out of the room to go fetch Lalasa.

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter but I hope to have the next one up soon. Please review for me. Please, do it just for me. Pretty please with a cherry on top. The next chapter will contain a couple people you will recognize too. Evil laugh inserted here. ;)**


End file.
